


Next Generation Headcanons

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Just some Next Generation Headcanons for all the characters
Kudos: 8





	Next Generation Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are listed from oldest to youngest

Teddy:

  * He was born on 13th April, the day after the full moon
  * When he was a baby/toddler he used to change his hair depending on whatever mood he would happen to be in
  * Molly and Arthur always saw Teddy as their first grandchild
  * Even though he lives with Andromeda, he still spends a lot of time with the Potter's or at the burrow
  * Because he often changed his appearance without even noticing, he couldn’t go to a normal kindergarten/preschool
  * This lead to Victoire being his first real friend
  * “Why does Vicky call Bill ‘Dad’, but I’m not calling you ‘Dad’, Harry?”
  * He’s four when he asks this and it’s the first time someone tells him
  * He cried, he felt sad, but he still didn’t understand completely, because how could a four-year-old understand that
  * But he wasn’t alone
  * He had his grandma, Harry and Ginny
  * And they loved him
  * From this day on he always made three cards each Mother’s Day: One for his grandma, one for Ginny and one for the woman who loved him so much that she died for him
  * When he was six and James Sirius was born he had a little bother
  * He was nervous when he left to go to Hogwarts
  * Would he be a Gryffindor like his dad and his expanded family?
  * A Hufflepuff like his mother and his grandfather?
  * A Slytherin like his grandmother?
  * Or the first Ravenclaw in the family?
  * It didn’t take long for the sorting hat to put Teddy into Hufflepuff
  * And it that moment his hair turned bubble gum pink
  * For his 13th birthday Harry gave Teddy the Marauder’s Map
  * When people met Teddy as a teenager it didn’t take long for them to realize that the word ‘Hufflepunk’ existed because of this boy
  * Is just as clumsy as his mother (Oh wait that’s canon)
  * He was 15 when he realized that he had fallen in love with Victoire
  * He was 16 when he told her
  * He was 17 when Bill found out and was glad that he knew how to disapparate by the time
  * When he left Hogwarts (with excellent grades) he became a healer at St. Mungo’s



Victoire:

  * Looks like a mini version of her mum
  * Followed Teddy around everywhere when they were little
  * Hide and seek champion
  * Is one of the few Weasley’s that would rather die than sitting on a broom
  * Teddy mocks her about this sometimes
  * “You don’t like flying either!”
  * “Yes, but I didn’t scream that I would die, when I was only two feet off the ground.”
  * She was the first Weasley to get sorted into Ravenclaw
  * Perfect and Head Girl
  * Speaks perfect French, but likes to hoax people
  * “Can you say something in French?”
  * “Tu es un abruti.”
  * “What does that mean?”
  * “You’re really beautiful.”
  * Looks like an innocent little girl, but if you make her angry you better run
  * Wears a different flower in her hair everyday
  * On Halloween she however always wears lilies
  * After the other girls were old enough to understand the meaning behind this, they started doing this too



Fred II:

  * If you think that his name is everything he shares with his uncle you’re terribly wrong
  * Is in the same year as James Sirius and this is a combination Hogwarts was not prepared for
  * Proud Gryffindor
  * Is the only student to never be pranked by Peeves
  * George never tells him why, because the memory still hurts
  * Is one of the Gryffindor beaters since his second year
  * After he finished school “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes” finally becames “Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes” again
  * Once created a potion that jumped out of the cauldron and disappeared through the wall
  * No one knows how that happened



Molly II:

  * Is also in Fred and Sirius year
  * The sorting hat was already confused after he had to sort a James Potter and Fred Weasley again, but when he heard Neville calling out “Molly Weasley”, he thought they were making fun of him
  * He however realized that this one was different after he sorted her into Ravenclaw after 14 minutes
  * Perfect and Head Girl
  * She is a rather quiet girl
  * But if she wants something she will do anything to get it and is a lot like her father in this point
  * Even though Molly isn’t as big of a prankster as her two cousins she still helps them often
  * When Percy got a letter from McGonagall telling him that Molly got a detention, he couldn’t believe what he just read
  * Molly was also the one who figured out how to add new things to the Marauder’s Map, like the Room of Requirement
  * Molly still is one of the kindest people you would ever met and has a heart out of pure gold



James Sirius:

  * Just like Fred II this boy lives up to the legacy of his name givers
  * And with his messy black hair and his brown eyes he looks a lot like his grandfather
  * Each year on Harry’s birthday James rendered Ginny’s poem
  * Is one of the Gryffindor beaters
  * Became team captain in his fourth year
  * There were some protests once, because at one point the Quidditch team was Potter and Weasley only
  * Is extremely good at charms
  * Teddy gave him the Marauder’s Map at the beginning of James’ third year
  * Is always super protective when it comes to his siblings and cousins
  * One time he and Fred had to sort out old detention slips, when he had THE idea
  * The two of them spend days counting how many pranks the marauders and Fred and George pulled throughout their time at Hogwarts
  * After they counted all of them together they had a new goal
  * They would beat them and pull more pranks then all of them together
  * In their seventh year they were worried that they wouldn’t be able to beat them
  * But they did
  * Their last prank was after their N.E.W.T.s
  * And it was the ultimate prank
  * This was also the only day McGonagall truly thought about retiring



Lucy:

  * Other than her sister Lucy hates her red hair
  * She started dying it when she was 14 and changed its colour all the time
  * At first because she thought it was cool, later to annoy her dad
  * Even through blood status wasn’t important to her, she was still kind of proud that she and Molly were the only pureblood Weasley kids
  * Is super curious
  * Often eavesdrops on other people
  * Loves gossip
  * Is one of the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team
  * Super smart and loves playing chess
  * Likes to be alone sometimes, but still can’t be too long without her two best friends/cousins
  * Great at Divination



Dominique:

  * Was born on the first May which lead to problems between her and Victoire, because they both hated to have their birthdays so close together
  * Rebel heart
  * The only thing she has in common with her sister is her blond hair and that she will kick your ass
  * Amazing artist
  * Like really, that girl has some talent
  * Wears black 99.9% of the time
  * She, Lucy and Roxanne share a dorm in the Gryffindor tower
  * When it comes to friendships between the Weasley kids, theirs is the strongest
  * These three are the gossip queens of Hogwarts
  * Kind of hoped that she would be sorted into Slytherin, but knew that she belonged into Gryffindor
  * Refuses to speak French, when people ask her to
  * Gryffindor Chaser



Roxanne:

  * Loves that she has naturally red hair and dark skin
  * Is an awesome singer and loves music more than anything
  * She is the other chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team
  * Always wears a choker necklace
  * Ripped jeans
  * Is gay and has a crush on this cute Hufflepuff girl in her year
  * Sassy as hell
  * Shares the love of her grandfather for Muggle things (she prefers the old ones)
  * Lucy and Dominique are the only ones who are allowed to call her Roxy
  * Leader of the “Pluto is a planet” society at Hogwarts
  * Activist, literally will start a demonstration if she really wants something



Scorpius Hyperion:

  * Really quiet
  * Sometimes hates it to be a pureblood, because of the prejudices
  * Loves his father AND HIS MOTHER, WHO IS STILL ALIVE AND LIVES HAPPILY WITH DRACO!!!!!!!!!
  * Will never feel ashamed for his father and will defend him every time someone tries to talk bullshit about the Malfoys
  * Is totally gay for Albus
  * Reads a lot, spends more time with books than with people
  * Only person whose character was good in Cursed Child
  * Is Narcissa’s “little prince”
  * Had a happy childhood
  * Is always welcome at the burrow and at Potter’s
  * Does not give a f*** about whether someone is a pureblood, half blood, or muggle born thing
  * Slytherin Perfect



Rose:

  * Of all the Weasley’s Rose is the best at Quidditch
  * She’s a keeper
  * Is the only one who got into the team in her first year
  * Became captain after James graduated
  * Is super smart like her mom
  * But will procrastinate for as long as possible
  * Oh, what was that? You were insulting someone I like? Let me just PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!
  * Biggest Scorbus shipper of all time
  * Looks like Hermione, but with red hair
  * Is super close with her dad
  * Ron was the one who thought her how to be a perfect keeper
  * But sometimes she asks Ginny or Angelina for Quidditch advice



Albus:

  * The hat actually wasn’t sure whether to put Albus into Gryffindor or Slytherin
  * He wanted to be in Slytherin
  * Doesn’t play Quidditch, but loves to watch
  * When its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin he will cheer for his house, but won’t boo on his family
  * Loves his little baby sister and his idiot brother ;)
  * Is totally gay for Scorpius
  * Also rather quiet
  * Smart, he knows what he’s doing and always thinks before acting
  * Once found Snape’s portrait at Hogwarts and talked with him all night
  * Oh, and just a reminder that Neville is canonly Albus’ godfather



Louis:

  * Went to Beauxbaton till his fourth year
  * He came back, because he wanted to be with his family after all
  * Is the only other Wotter Slytherin
  * Is a poet
  * When he lived in France he used to write many long letters to his family
  * Needs his time alone
  * Knew he wanted to be an author when he was 13
  * Published his first book with 19
  * Is the only person to publish a Harry Potter biography
  * Well at least the only authorised person
  * There is this one book written by Rita Skeeter, but that’s a different story



Lorcan and Lysander:

  * Identical twins
  * Lorcan is still older
  * Lorcan is a Ravenclaw like his mom
  * Lysander is a Hufflepuff like his dad
  * Newt always told them stories about his creatures when they were little
  * The two of them love to listen to their great-grandfather
  * They also love grandpa Xeno’s stories about all these weird magical beings no one ever saw
  * Are full of love and will offer help to anyone who needs it
  * The two of them, Lily and Hugo were always seen together at Hogwarts
  * When Louis came to Hogwarts he joined them
  * Do the Quidditch commentary in turns (sometimes together)



Hugo:

  * Is really shy
  * Will let Lily or Rose do the talking most of the time
  * Has probably read more books than his mother when she was his age
  * Doesn’t play Quidditch, but loves to box
  * Great at Transfiguration
  * Thinks a lot about becoming an Animagus
  * Even though he is one of the youngest Weasley’s he still acts like some big brother forwards younger students
  * Is a Perfect



Lily Luna:

  * Has Lily’s eyes (I don’t give a f*** about canon when it comes to this)
  * Luna is her godmother
  * Is Harry’s little princess especially when she was younger
  * Could do anything and he just couldn’t be mad at her
  * Puppy eyes
  * Loves her whole family, but if she had to pick a favourite it would be Teddy
  * He’s also the only one she will listen to
  * When she was young she was the cutest little girl you could imagine
  * Is the seeker of the Gryffindor team
  * After she joined the team it was all Potter and Weasley
  * From all three potter kids she is the one who is the closest to Harry’s personality
  * She really loved being like her dad until she was older
  * She didn’t like people comparing her to him
  * She didn’t like only being “The Chosen One’s daughter”
  * She just couldn’t stand that people were seeing her just as his daughter and nothing else
  * “The new Gryffindor seeker is Harry Potter’s daughter, just like her father.”
  * “The best student in DADA is Harry Potter’s daughter, just like her father.”
  * And even when she did something that had nothing to do with him she was still just his daughter
  * “The new member of the Gobstone club is Harry Potter’s daughter.”
  * She even just joined, because she wanted to be NOT like him
  * That was when her rebel phase began
  * At some point she even stopped to talk to Harry (even though she knew it wasn’t his fault) and it broke his heart
  * And this was worse than James or Fred or Dominique or anyone else
  * She learned to deal with it in her sixth year (people also started to see as an own person)
  * But the relationship between her and Harry was still tensed
  * Even after she started to talk to him again
  * In her last year she found an old motorbike
  * When she asked Harry why he had a motorbike, but never used it, he started to explain that is was Sirius
  * For some reason they bounded over this moment
  * Lily was the only person with who Harry talked about Sirius after the war
  * Like really talked, not just a little bit
  * He gave it to her after she graduated and it was the best present she ever got
  * The only thing that was left from her rebel phase was the fact that she still refused to use Expelliarmus even though she became an Auror
  * She only used it one time again, after some dark wizard tried to kill Harry and she was the only one to notice it fast enough and disarm him




End file.
